C'est Élémentaire, Mon Cher Banner
by Balenthina
Summary: TRADUCTION: Bruce découvre que Tony a soudainement un nouvel intérêt pour la déduction. / Science Bros très léger -voire inexistant.


**Note**: Ceci est une traduction de l'auteur **PJAvengerFics** qui m'a autorisé à utiliser son histoire.

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire est tirée du film **Avengers** réalisé par **Josh Whedon** et l'histoire est de **PJAvengerFics**.

**Résumé : **Bruce découvre que Tony a soudainement un nouvel intérêt pour la déduction. / Science Bros très léger -voire inexistant.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**C'est Élémentaire, Mon Cher Banner**

**(It's Elementary, My Dear Banner)**

"Hey Tony, sais-tu où Clint est passé? Il était censé être ici pour que je puisse lui enseigner les rudiments des premiers secours." Le docteur Bruce Banner sortit de l'ascenseur donnant sur l'un des étages supérieurs de la Tour Stark et, jeta un regard vers son ami milliardaire qui était étendu sur le canapé, tenant inhabituellement un violon et un régleur de cordes.

"Clint? Il m'a dit qu'il avait une formation qui s'approchait. Mais soyons réalistes, il est clairement évident qu'il s'est enfuit pour coucher avec Natasha." Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas l'instrument en bois quand il tira une ficelle. Cela rendit Bruce confus et il fit quelques pas un peu plus loin dans la pièce tout en ajustant ses lunettes.

"Quoi? Coucher avec Natasha? Pourquoi diable crois-tu ça?" Le médecin lança un bref regard vers le nouvel instrument de son ami, mais ne prit pas la peine de poser ses questions.

"Je ne pense pas quoique ce soit. Je _sais_ qu'il est partit pour avoir une relation sexuelle. Et je le sais parce que je l'ai observé." Tony se mit en position assise après avoir fini de parler et regarda son ami avec un grand sourire, sortant une vieille pipe sculptée de sa poche et en le plaçant au coin de sa bouche. "C'est élémentaire, mon cher Banner." Son sourire s'élargit.

"Oh mon dieu Tony pas cette fois." Le scientifique poussa un gémissement silencieux alors que ses doigts se frottaient contre ses tempes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Tony essayait quelque chose de ce genre, et Bruce trouvait cela complètement ridicule. "Pour la dernière fois, tu n'étais pas Sherlock Holmes dans une vie antérieure. C'est un personnage de fiction!"

"Chut chut Ssshh..." Le doigt de Tony se leva et il attendit que Bruce se taise une fois de plus. "Tu ne vas pas me demander comment je sais que Clint se tape Natasha?" Sa fierté était pratiquement brillante dans ses yeux et il n'y avait pas besoin de faire beaucoup de déductions pour voir qu'il y prenait beaucoup trop de plaisir. Et quel genre d'ami Bruce serait s'il venait à ruiner son plaisir?

"Très bien comment le sais-tu?"

"Simple." Il commença sa réponse immédiatement. "Si tu avais bien regardé tu aurais remarqué la façon capricieuse, impatiente et émotionnelle dont notre chère amie Natasha agi. De la même façon, elle agit à la même époque et de la même façon tous les mois." Il fit une pause, regardant Bruce pour être sûr qu'il suivait.

"Donc elle est dans sa période..." Joua-t-il le jeu.

"Exactement. Ça, c'était il y a près d'une semaine et je connais Clint. Il ne voudrait pas gâcher ce moment mais rester trop longtemps sans sexe peut être un défi. Maintenant, je suppose que Natasha appelle Clint dès qu'elle en a fini avec cette histoire et ça prend son sens si je dis que sa période a pris fin aujourd'hui par rapport à sa première explosion émotionnelle de SPM_ [1]_, et après avoir passé si longtemps sans sexe, il n'y a aucun moyen pour que Clint t'attende pour son premier cours de secourisme alors qu'il ne voulait même pas les prendre au départ."

"Attends un instant." Coupa Bruce tout en enlevant ses lunettes. "Tu devines tout ça en partant du principe que Natasha était dans sa période, et que donc Clint était privé de sexe?" Bien qu'au premier abord le raisonnement était douteux, le scientifique pensa aux coups de gueule des déductions dans la tête de Tony et se retourna vers la milliardaire. "Assez logique. Continus."

Ces mots attirèrent un nouveau sourire narcissique mais Tony essaya de son mieux de le cacher tout en gardant un visage de poker. "Non seulement ça, mais au moment de partir, Clint a évité tout contact avec mes yeux et semblait agiter avant de se précipiter dans l'ascenseur. Donc, fondamentalement, Bruce, tes cours oh combien si excitants sur les premiers secours ne pouvaient tout simplement pas rivaliser." Il enleva la pipe de sa bouche et nettoya la pointe sur sa chemise avec un sourire arrogant.

"Wow euh... Très bien alors. Donc, ça ne sert à rien que je l'attende?" Bruce ne doutait pas que le raisonnement de Stark était plus que probable et il se dirigea vers un fauteuil à côté du canapé, il s'effondra dessus tout en poussant un long soupir.

"Il ne va pas bouger de la nuit." La voix de Stark n'avait pas changé du ton d'incontestable je-sais-tout alors qu'il plaçait rapidement le violon sous son menton, en commençant à jouer négligemment une mélodie lente et attendant que Bruce lui dise ce qu'il voulait entendre.

"Très bien très bien. J'avoue que tu ferais un bon Sherlock Holmes." Il parlait honnêtement mais il admettait surtout ses réflexions en espérant que Tony allait cesser de jouer du violon.

"Je te l'avais dit." Arrogant comme toujours, Tony posa l'instrument à cordes et éclaira son ami d'un sourire. "Mais tu sais, Sherlock Holmes a toujours besoin de l'aide de son médecin préféré et ami le plus proche." Ses yeux bruns foncés regardèrent pendant un bref instant Bruce alors qu'il plaçait de nouveau sa pipe dans sa bouche.

"Eh bien..." Commença le médecin, se penchant en avant et soutenant ses coudes sur ses genoux. "Par où devrions-nous commencer Holmes?"

_[1] Syndrome prémenstruel._

* * *

**Commentaires ? :)**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


End file.
